Germany's Little Sister
by juliathehobbit
Summary: Julia, the OC and sister of Germany, falls in love with Canada. It's just a love story, plenty o fluff at first, but later on things get dirty. this is my first story with any kind of lemon so don't blame me if it fails
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sit in my usual chair at the annual world meeting. Being Germany's sister means I have to come to the stupid meeting. Yeah, I'm Germany's sister. Hard to believe, right? With fair skin, fair hair, and bright blue eyes, I look a lot like Germany, except the fact that I'm only five feet tall. But don't assume I can't defend myself because of that. I first learned to shoot a gun when I was five. So I'm not one to mess with. All the countries know better than that. The truth is, I'm not actually blood-related to Germany. All the countries decided to try and raise a kid, so they picked someone from their country. Germany did a pretty good job of raising me. I'm sixteen now. I looked to the side of me were my friend, Aubree, was sitting. She's Canada's sister. Canada. If there's someone I love other than Germany, it's him. I don't get why I like him, when I'm so tough and he isn't. Maybe its 'cause he's just so kind and sweet. Maybe its 'cause he seems to need protecting from people who mistake him for America. I'd love to be his girlfriend and protect him. I know it would be allowed too, 'cause my best friend Jade (Japan's sister) is dating Austria. And everyone knew. So why can't I date Canada? Because my brother Germany would never allow it. He said I couldn't date until I was eighteen, but I don't want to wait that long. I stare longingly at Canada, wishing I could love him like I want to.

Soon the meeting ends and Germany and I head home. "Vere you even trying to pay attention?" Germany asks in exasperation.

"'Course not. You know they never talk about anything interesting." I reply.

Germany sighs. "You are more stubborn than I am."

"Damn straight."

"By the way, I vos asked to visit Canada tomorrow. Something about his sister." Says Germany. "He asked if you could come, so you vill."

"Ok!" I say, doing my best to hide my excitement. I know what this is about. Aubree, Canada's sister, is as in love with my brother as I am with hers. Canada obviously wants them to hook up. But then what we be doing while Germany and Aubree are together? My stomach flips in nervousness. Soon Germany and I reach home.

"Julia, vhen ve're at Canada's house, try not to seen too intimidating, ok? I don't vont to scare him off. Try to be nice and friendly." Germany says, as serious as ever.

"I'll do my best." I furrow my brows in frustration. Of course I'd come across as intimidating to poor Canada! I am Germany's sister, after all. I spend the rest of the day in subdued silence.

After dinner, Germany pulls me aside and says, "There is something troubling you. Vould you like to tell me about it?" Germany looks into my eyes, concerned. I am sure I'm the only one he cares about. He's never been good with people, and that's something I understand. I consider whether or not I should tell him. Will he be mad, telling me I shouldn't fall in love so young? I decide to risk it and spill.

"Well, the truth is, I'm nervous about tomorrow. I don't want to scare Canada, or be violent and have him get mad at me. I really don't want him to think poorly of me." I take a deep breath before saying, "It's because I really like him. You know, like like him." I cringed at my childish way of describing my affection.

"Oh. I understand. I feel the same way." He quickly added after seeing my expression, "Not about Canada, about Aubree! I really like her."

"Then go after her! She likes you, that I know!" I say determinedly.

"Ok, I will! We should get to bed though." Germany kisses my forehead and then heads off to his room. "Good night, sis."

"Night." I flump onto my bed, relieved that Germany hadn't got mad, but that was small comfort due to how nervous I was. I tossed and turned all night.

The next day, we headed over to Canada's. The ride over was full of tense silence. We were both exceedingly nervous. We soon reach the house and ring the doorbell. As we wait for the door to open, we exchange nervous looks. Soon the door opens, and Canada is there to greet us.

"Hey, Germany! Hey, Julia! So glad you could make it." We rush inside and I trip over umbrella stand some fool left right in my path. I quickly get up, face bright crimson. _Damn it! I thought I wasn't supposed to make a fool of myself! _When I get up, I notice Canada is looking at me with concern.

"Julia, are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say. Just then Aubree comes in. "Hey Aubree!"  
"Hi Julia! H-hi Germany!" She says.

Canada then hurries to explain that he invited them here in the hopes that Aubree and Germany would get together. "So you two just go get to know each other, ok?" Canada ushers them into another room, leaving me alone. He quickly returns, though, and says, "So… what should we do?" He looks right into my eyes as he says this, instantly turning me into putty.

"I-I don't know." I say. So he shows me around the house and we casually talk as he does so. After about half an hour, I say, "I have an idea! Why don't we spy on them? You know, see how they're doing!"

"I-I don't know. I've never spied on someone before. I don't want to risk your brother's wrath." Canada says nervously.

"Oh, don't. I won't let Germany hurt you. He'll listen to me. He always does." I say with confidence. So we sneak up to the door and crack it open. From what we can see (and hear) they are making out intensely. I pull my head away from the door and run into Canada, who is leaning over me to peek through the crack in the door. His body is pressed against mine. I freeze. I can't move. Soon Canada moves as well.

"So, umm, what should we do?" Canada asks.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe since they're getting together, than maybe we could?" I blurt the words out, feeling another blush coming on.

He looks at me and says, "Whew. You said it. I was afraid I'd have to say that, thus admitting that I like you. I was sort of afraid you didn't like me back and that you might, er, punch me." He turns away and blushes.

"Oh, Canada, I could never punch you!" I insist.

"Well then. Where should we go? Up to the bedroom?" Canada says, and then adds (after seeing my expression of horror) "Not what I meant! I know where to go." And he takes my hand and leads me into a room with a big couch. "How about h-"

But he is cut off before he finishes. I push him down onto the couch, my lips against his. I kiss him intensely. Soon he rolls me over and then he's on top.

I try to push myself back on top, but he's too big. "Damn, girl. You don't want to waste any time, do you?"

"Of course not." I pull his face down to mine and continue to kiss him. We continue like this for what feels like hours, and I enjoy it a lot.

But suddenly, Germany comes bursting in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Canada

I get off of Julia immediately, my face burning with embarrassment. Germany looked at me with hatred in his eyes. "Don't let me ever catch you doing that to my little sis again." He growls in a deadly voice.

I squeak in terror, "I'm s-so s-sorry, Germany! I p-promise I w-won't do it again!" I gulp nervously. Germany is terrifying!  
"You leave him alone, Germany! It was my fault! If there's any one you should be yelling at, it's me!" Julia yelled at her brother.

"Julia, I've told you so many times, you can't have a boyfriend yet! You're too young!"  
"That isn't fair! You have a girlfriend, so why can't I have a boyfriend? Please, Germany!"

"I said no! I don't want you to get your heart broken!"  
I realized I had to say something. "Germany, there's something I need to say." I announce in the loudest voice I could muster. He stopped talking to listen. "I love your sister, and I don't want to be kept away from her. She's sixteen, and she has the right to make her own decisions! She loves me, and she'll find a way to be with me. You may punish her, but she'll just do it again! You can't just lock her away and not let her have any love life!"

Germany stares at me like he's never seen me before. "Wow, Canada. I didn't know you had it in you. I-I guess you can date her. But you better treat her well or you'll regret it!" He gives me a glare that is quickly interrupted by Julia pummeling into him.

"Oh, Germany, thank you so much! I'm so happy you finally will let me have a boyfriend! Don't worry we'll be great together, I'm sure! You're the best brother ever!" Julia says while squeezing the shit out of Germany.

"You're welcome, Julia." He says, as awkward as he always is in such situations. "Any way, we should probably be heading home."

We all said our goodbyes and I kissed Julia goodbye. I sit on the couch, my mind full of Julia. She is beautiful. I think about her long golden hair, protective demeanor, bright blue eyes, cute face, lean curvy body, large breasts… I love everything about her. My mind wandered away, filled with fantasies of Julia, not all of which were PG. After dinner I head up to my room, although I didn't know what the point was of heading to bed. There was no way I was sleeping tonight.

The next day, I head over to France's house. He is always the one who noticed me most (who would've guessed). I tell him all about Julia and how I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Ah, Mathieu, you've got it bad! Not a bad choice. Germany's sister. I can't believe you are in love with Germany's sister. I must admit, I'm jealous! Does he know?" France's eyes lit up. Romance was always his favorite topic.

"Yeah, he knows. He walked in on Julia and I kissing, and he was so pissed off! He started yelling at me but Julia defended me. I finally stood up to him and told him how I felt about her, and he let me date her!" I smile at the memory.

"Well, mon petit Mathieu! I hope you enjoy loving her!" France says. I leave his house, wondering what to do now. I decide to call Julia.

She picks up and says, "Hey Canada!"

"Hey, Ju. So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me tomorrow. You know how pretty it is there in the winter."

"Oh, I'd love to! What time?"

"Noon."  
"Ok! See you then!" We continued to talk until the doorbell rang at Julia's house. "Jade's here. I have to go. Bye Canada. I love you!"

"I love you, too!" We hung up and I smiled. Tomorrow was going to be great.

**_Now to Julia's point of view._**

Jade came into the house, wiping her snow-covered boots off on the mat. We greeted and head up to my room. "Soooo, what's this about you and a certain Canadian?" Jade asks immediately. She's tall with short black hair and purple eyes. She's exceedingly morbid, and everyone's afraid of her but me. Except Austria and a few others, like our friends Aubree and Adrienne.

I blush furiously. "Who told you?"

"Aubree. She told me that Germany walked in on you and him making out. I hope you weren't being naughty, Julia." Jade pretends to scold me.

"I wish." I say honestly. Soon I'm telling her the whole story, finishing off with, "So he asked me out just before you got here, so we're going to the park together tomorrow! I hope I don't make a fool of myself."

"Don't worry, Julia! If anyone teases you, I'll beat them senseless!"  
"That's exactly why they don't." That and I have Germany for a brother and I'm pretty intimidating myself.

Jade grins evilly. "Anyway, I have to go. I have a date with Austria and he mentioned something about chainsaw-pinata and Hungary. Should be fun!" Jade didn't like Hungary at all, because she was Austria's ex. Austria hated her too. Jade headed out the door, pick-ax in hand. She always carries the pick-ax she won when she fought Russia. They never fought again because Russia was afraid of her. I smirk and imagine what they had in store for Hungary today.

**_Now back to Canada's point of view._**

I look at the clock. Only three hours until I get to see Julia again. My stomach turns in nervousness. _What if I make a fool of myself? What if she falls out of love with me? I don't want to lose her! _I get out of bed, get dressed, and make sure I look nice. I try to contain the curl in my hair but it won't stay put. But I know Julia won't mind. I hope.

Three hours later, I sit on a park bench, apprehensively awaiting Julia's arrival.

"Hey Canada!" Julia says. She comes up behind me and sits down next to me, scooching extra close. "I missed you." She says, turning away when her face turns red. I decide to be brave and I put my arm around her, and I can feel her shiver.

"I missed you too. You're shivering. Are you cold?" I ask, wanting to make sure she was all right.

"I'm fine, hun." Julia says.

"There's somewhere I want to take you. It used to be the place I would go to when I wanted to get away, but I haven't had time recently."

"Ok, Canada." She takes my hand and we walk to my favorite place in the park. We walk through a grove of trees that soon opens up to a beautiful pond, with a frozen waterfall. It's pristine, and I can tell no one's been there for a long time.

"Ohmygosh. Canada, it's beautiful! I love it!" Julia says. She looks around at all the fresh snow. "This is amazing."

"Isn't it? And you know what the best part is? We get it all to ourselves!" I put my arm around her.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. It's wonderful." Julia says, and she pulls my head down so she can kiss me. I love kissing her. It's one of the best things in the world, 'cause she tastes even better than maple syrup. We stay for a long time, talking and kissing. The more we talk, the more I realize how amazing she is. She has such a great personality. She's so radiant. For I second, I want more. I want to be in her. The idea flits into my head and then quickly leaves it. What a crazy idea. It can't happen. It's off-limits. I know Germany would kill me. But for a second, I want it. I want her.

Julia notices I've zoned out and says, "Canada? You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just zoned out." I say, looking at Julia. Her green eyes stare into mine, and she kisses me. I never want to leave. Suddenly, her phone goes off. Germany texted her saying we'd been at the park for four hours and that she needs to get home.

"Well, I guess I got to go home. Will you walk me? It's a bit of a long walk, but…" Julia's voice trails off.

"Of course I will." I walk her home and once we get there she kisses me goodbye.

"Goodbye, Canada. I love you."

"Je t'aime aussi, Julia! Bye!" I walk home, feeling buoyant but also concerned. I want her but I don't think I'm ready. I decide to forget about the notion all together. It won't happen. I spend the rest of the day doing what I always do, and I don't think about doing that at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Julia

**WARNING LEMON AHEAD!**

I wake up, feeling happy. It's my birthday, and I get to spend the entire day at Canada's. Sorry, Matthew's. He asked me to call him that, saying that only the people closest to him did. I was touched by this, and told him that of course I would. I get out of bed and walked downstairs to see Germany making breakfast.

"Happy birthday, sis!" Germany says. "I made you pancakes!"

I hug Germany. "Thanks!" I skip over to the table and eat the pancakes he made, pouring on maple syrup. It's some that Matthew made for me, and it tastes superb. Once I finish the pancakes, I rush to the door, kissing my brother on the cheek as I passed him.

The walk to Matthew's is long, but in my excitement it feels like it takes seconds. I knock on the door and he opens it immediately. "Hey, Mattie." I say as I step into the house.

"Hey, love. Happy birthday!" He kisses me as I step inside.

"Thanks! So, what do you have planned for today?" I ask.

"This." He says as he shows me all three _Lord of the Rings_ movies. As I look at the box, I notice they're all extended editions!

"Ohmygosh, Mattie! The extended editions! No way!" I say excitedly.

"I knew you'd like it." He smiles at me shyly. We walk into the living room. "Wait here. I have to get your present." He leaves but comes back quickly. When he does, he hands me a box with silver wrapping paper. I tear it open and find a locket. It's obviously old, and it looks beautiful. I open it to see a picture of him on one side, and a picture of Germany on the other.

"Oh, Mattie, it's beautiful." I say. "Would you help me put it on?" He takes the locket from my hand and puts his hands on the back of my neck, leaning into me. He fastens the clasp and then pulls away. When he does, I want to pull him back against me so I could kiss him.

"There's something else, too." He says, and I pull out a red sweatshirt with a maple leaf on it. I pull it on and it's too big, but that just makes it better. "You look beautiful." He blushes and goes and turns the movie on. I cuddle against him while the movie starts. I love these movies, and sitting here with Matthew makes it even better. I'm enjoying the movie, but suddenly feel like this closeness isn't enough. I want him in me. I can't control it, I just want him so badly. It's like an itch I'm dying to scratch. I'm at a loss of what to do. I want him, but don't want to force him into it. I turn over to sit on him, my chest facing his.

"J-julia? What are you doing?" He gasps.

"I'm bored, Mattie. You know what I mean?" I pull on the drawstrings of his hoodie. He knows what I mean, and says, "I don't know, Julia. Germany would be so mad."

"Oh, who cares what Germany says? C'mon, Mattie!" I reach down for his crotch, and he grabs my hands.

"Don't!" Matt insists. I get off of him, and with strength I didn't know I possess, I pull him up to his bedroom. When we get there, we fall onto the bed, me on top of him. He stares up at me, a look of confusion on his face. "W-what brought t-this on?"

"I don't know. Please don't tell me you don't want it." I look down at him.

He swallows, and suddenly he is on top of me. "I want it, Julia. If this is what you want, then I will deliver." He smiles down at me as he eases my shirt off and casts it aside. He pushes his mouth against mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I reply in kind, and as I do, he's pulling my pants off. Once he does, he runs his hands down my waist to my bare thighs, making me want him badly. The fire of my want fills me, and I roughly force his shirt off. Our mouths break apart and he leaves a trail of kisses from my jaw down to my chest. It isn't enough. I reach down to his crotch again, and grab his length, rubbing it methodically. He moans in ecstasy, and I rub harder, slowly working my way up to the tip. When I reach it, he lets out a gasp of pleasure. I push his pants and boxers off, and reach down with my mouth to continue what I had started. He moans even louder, his hands balling into fists. It feels so good in my mouth, and tastes good too, just like I knew he would. I could do this for hours, if it weren't for the fire. I need him inside me. I look him in the eyes, and he knows. He eases my panties off, and realizes I still have my bra on. He unhooks it and throws it aside, pushing his lips against one of my breasts. He licks and sucks methodically, while rubbing the other one in gentle circles. I can't think at all, and I let out moans. He does the same on the other side.

"Mattie. Now. Please." I beg. I'm done with foreplay.

"Be patient." He scolds as he sticks a finger into my opening. I gasp in pleasure, arching my back while begging him for more. He sticks another one in as well, and the painful pleasure fills me. I put my hands on his back, pushing him against me. He pulls his fingers out, pausing to give me a long, passionate kiss. I hold his length as he does, and he lets out more moans against my mouth. Then he retreats, and I let go. It's quiet for a moment, and then he slowly sticks himself inside. He's cautious, and I'm tired of waiting.

"C'mon Mattie, faster. Don't be afraid." I plead.

"Oh, I'm not afraid." He grins down at me and sticks himself in again, pushing in farther and farther. I squeal in delight. It's even better than I imagined. He starts thrusting, in and out. I beg him to go harder, faster. He knows I want everything he has, so he gives it all. I continue to moan in ecstasy, but suddenly he stops, and I let go of him and slump against the bed.

"Why did you stop?" I ask, confused.

"Your phone, he whispers.

I pick up the phone, and I hear Germany's voice.

"Julia, do you mind spending the night at Canada's?" Germany asks. "Im… busy right now and I can't have any distractions."  
"Oh that's fine with me." I let out a little squeal, 'cause Matt had just come up from behind me and grabbed my butt.

"You ok, Ju?" Germany asks.

"I'm fine." I say, struggling to keep my voice steady.

"Vell, then, I have to go. Have fun, but don't get it on, ok?"

"Don't worry, I won't! Bye!" I grin at the lie.

"Bye." He hangs up.

"So, Mattie, guess who's spending the night?" I giggle and put my arms around his neck.

"Well, if you're gonna stay here, I hope you enjoy your stay." He says slyly.

"Oh, don't worry, I will." I push him down onto the bed and stroke his face. "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Canada

I wake up to find Julia lying down on top of me. I sit and watch her sleep, remembering last night. She was wonderful. I can't believe I did it, and that it was with Julia. Suddenly, she wakes up and rolls off of me. She sits up and looks down at me, smiling. I sit up and press my lips to hers.

"You were great last night." I say.

"So were you." She replies breathlessly.

"I can't believe we did it." I sigh.

"Me neither." She says happily.

"I'm going to go make some pancakes." I tell her. I brush a kiss across her cheek as I leave the room. I reach the kitchen and start to make the pancakes. Not long after, I set a steaming pile on the table. I start to head for my bedroom when I see Alfred.

"Hello, brother. Have a good time last night?" Alfred smiles cockily at me. My insides turn to putty.

"W-what do y-you mean?" I ask.

"I think you know." Alfred continues to smirk. "I hope you realize I spent the night here. I could hear you guys from downstairs."

"D-don't t-tell anyone! I-I'll be dead m-meat if G-Germany finds out!" I squeak.

"I don't know if I can guarantee that." He sneers. Suddenly Julia comes down the stairs.

"What is he doing here?" She asks.

I'm about to respond when my brother cuts me off. "I spent the night here. You and Matt here were really loud last night. It was really annoying. Also, I'm so much better than my brother. Don't waste time with him." Alfred says in a smooth voice.

"What? You sure as hell better not tell Germany, or you're dead! And you know what? I'm sure Matt is so much better than you are! Now get the fuck out and keep your mouth shut!" She snarls at him. Alfred runs away, terrified. Julia turns to me, looking nervous.

"Do you think he'll tell?" She asks.

"I don't think so. He's afraid of you." I say, hoping I sound more confident than I feel.

"O-ok." She says. Suddenly her phone goes off. She answers and it's Germany. Soon she hangs up and says, "Hey, I gotta go home. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting."

"Ok, bye." I say.

"Bye, love." She kisses my cheek and leaves the house.

The next day, I head to the meeting nervously. When I get there, the meeting runs as it usually does, but Germany glares at me pointedly. When it's over most everyone leaves. Germany walks over to me, still glaring.

"H-hi Germany." I say nervously.

He slaps me across the face. "You little asshole! You fucked my sister! Did I not say zat you couldn't? But no, you go ahead and do it anyway!" He snarls as he lands a punch on my face. I fall to the ground, and notice Jade is beating the shit out of Alfred. He deserves it. When I hit the ground, Germany moves his foot as if to kick me, and Julia stops him.

"Leave him alone, you asshole! It's not his fault! I convinced him to do it! If there's anyone you should be mad at, it's me! He didn't do anything wrong!" Julia cries. She pushes him away from me, and they start yelling at each other. Julia runs over to make sure I'm ok, and Germany picks her up and carries her out of the building, leaving me all alone. I look around, noticing I really am alone. I sit down, blood still dripping down my face. Before I can help it, I start crying. _I probably won't ever see her again, _I think. I decide to head home. When I get there, I see Alfred on the couch, face bleeding from Jade's blows.

"Hello, Matt!" He says, and I lose control. I launch myself at him and beat the tar out of him.

"You fucking asshole! You ruined our relationship!" I say as loud as I can between punches. When Alfred is unconscious, I stop. I can't believe he'd tell Germany. I sit in stunned silence, until I hear a knock on the door. Apprehensively, I walk over to the door and open it up. On the welcome mat, there is a letter. I pick it up and open it once I'm inside. It's from Julia and it says:

Mattie,

I'm sorry my brother hurt you so much. It wasn't your fault, and he keeps wrongly blaming you when it's me he should be blaming. I'm sorry I forced you into it. It was wrong, and it ruined our relationship. It's all my fault. I want you to know that I still love you. I'll be able to move out of the house soon, and when I can, I want to live with you, if that's ok. I've never loved anyone more. I wish I could tell you this in person, but Germany won't let me leave the house. So Jade delivered it. But he has to let me out someday. When he does, I hope we can still be together. Also, Germany hit me. Hard. He never has before, and it's scary. I don't know what to do about it, and I wish you could be here for me. I'm just so scared and hurt, and I need you. I hope I can see you soon.

Love, Julia

I put the letter down, not knowing how to feel. I still want to be with her, and I'm glad she isn't mad. I still love her too, and I'm glad it's a mutual feeling. The one part that gets me is that Germany hit her. They're so close, and I never thought he'd hurt her. I can't even imagine it. I weep for her, tears falling hot and fast down my cheeks. She must be so alone, and scared. I step outside, hoping the fresh air might let me forget about the pain for a while.

**Now to Julia's point of view.**

I sit alone in the garden, holding my stinging cheek. I start to cry, not from pain, but from betrayal. I can't believe he hit me. And I hope Matt is ok, and that he isn't mad at me. Today, I lost the two men that mean the most to me.

"Hey, Julia." A voice says. I look up to see Jade right outside the fence. She quickly vaults the fence and notices I'm clutching my face and that I'm crying.

"What's wrong? Other than losing Matt." She says.

"G-Germany h-hit me." I say through my tears. "And I'm afraid Matt's mad at me. It's my fault that Germany hit him. I hurt him. I still love him so much, and I don't want to lose him. What do I do, Jade?"

"You should tell Matt how you feel." She says. "And as for Germany, I'll deal with him." She cracks her knuckles viciously.

"No, don't, Jade. I can deal with him. But how will I tell Matt? I can't leave the house." I question.

Jade pulls out a pencil and paper. "Write him a letter. I'll deliver it."

"Thanks Jade." I say and I start to write. It takes me a while but I finish.

"No prob." She vaults the fence again and takes off. I sit and hope Matt will understand. I hope I can repair our relationship. Suddenly, Germany come outside and sits down next to me. I get up and walk away.

"Leave me alone." I snap at him. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Julia… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just so mad. Please don't hate me for it!" Germany pleads.

"How can I forgive you? I lost Matt today, and you hurt him! I've always trusted you, and now I don't know how to feel! I don't want to hear you try to apologize! It's not ok!" I yell at him. I vault the fence and take off running.

"Julia, wait!" He cries. I ignore him and keep on running.

**Now back to Canada's point of view.**

I walk slowly to the park, trying to forget my pain. I lost Julia, and I don't know what to do. I find myself walking to the clearing I took Julia to. When I enter it, I see Julia crying her eyes out. I walk over to her cautiously, not knowing how she'll react to seeing me. Once I reach her, I put my hand on her shoulder. She looks up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"M-Matt?" She asks me hesitantly.

"I got your letter." I say quietly as I sit down next to her.

"You-you did?" She stutters

"Yeah. I hope you realize I was never mad at you. I still love you, too. I don't want to be kept away from you." I take her hand and look into her eyes.

"R-really?" She blushes and turns away.

"Yeah." I smile, turning her face back towards mine. I lean forward, meaning to kiss her, when a large figure bursts through the trees.


End file.
